The New Kid
by Panic trash
Summary: What happens when Percy's the new kid in town?
1. chapter 1

**A/N: HEY RANDOM PERSON WHO RANDOMLY CAME ACROSS MY STORY! I'm glad that you came to read my story. I've had this in my head for I while, and I know that this probably seems really clichè, but I had to write it. My ideas were itching to be put on paper so...please review and tell me what I may need to improve, if I do well, I respect and use constructive criticismbut please don't hate!** **~SuperGiGi**

I wake up to my alarm blaring on my dresser. I get up and start to get dressed for school. I go down stairs to breakfast. I notice a piece of paper on the dining table it says, ' _At work. Had to leave early for the science trip._

 _Love you, Dad'_

I sigh. Dad is almost always gone or leaving when I wake up. Mom is somewhere in Greece studying who knows what, and never visits anymore. My parents got divorced when I was little, so I don't really remember much of them being together. I eat some cereal, brush my teeth, and attempt to brush my hair. I manage to get in in a side braid, grab my keys and backpack, and drive to school.

It's during second hour, and I am working on my assignment. It's not extremely challanging, but it's not so easy that I fly through it in minutes.

Class, listen up please. I have an announcement. We have a new student! Come in Percy."

I just keep working on my paper and don't look up. I hear a couple of girls gasp quietly.

" So Percy, tell the class a bit about yourself," Mrs. Smith says. I still don't give a crap, so I keep to my paper.

" Um, my name's Percy Jackson, I like to swim, my dad is a marine biologist, my mom owns the new candy shop downtown. My step dad is a principal, and I like the color blue?" I hear in a deep voice.

" Well you can take the seat next to Annabeth dear," My head whips up right as I hear my name. What happened? I figure out that the teacher probably told the new kid, Percy, or whatever his name is, to sit in the empty chair next to me. _Great._ I turn my head to the right, and see one of the most stunning people ever. Now I get why girls were gasping. I mean, the guy is _hot_. He has messy raven hair, and a sick tan. He's lanky, but seems to have enough muscle to make him seemed toned.

"Hi?" Percy says pulling me out of my trance,

" H-hi, I mean, hi," I say blushing. I need to snap out of this. I have a boyfriend for goodness sake!


	2. Chapter Two

**A/N: If you want to skip the authors note, go to the letters not in bold**.

 **Thanks to Guest ( I wish that I had a name to call you by instead of just 'guest'! do this weird thing where I add commas everywhere and I know that it's not a good excuse so I'll try to catch my self when I try to add a random comma. I also added P.O.V! Yay!**

 **Thanks to Codyderrow for following the story!**

 **Thanks to DatDamBookNerd for reviewing! I get what you mean about cringe. I have read many pieces of writing where the author uses the wrong terms for that character, which makes the person out of character, and a whole bunch of crap. Also, thanks for following the story!!**

 **I know some people wanted longer chapters, so yeah! Here you go! I also want to say sorry for the delay. I know where I want to go with this, but I figured out that if you don't click save on my computer, it _DOESN'T FUCKING SAVE._ So...I learned that the hard way. Sorry for my ranting.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Percy Jackson**!!

Percy's P.O.V

We had just moved here a couple of days ago, and I new that it was going to be terrible. I was less than kind when I found out that I had to leave my entire life behind. My girlfriend, my best friends, that really good ice cream shop downtown. I can't belive that I have to come from a big city,( New York City) to a small town like, Abingdon, Virginia!

I wake up to my alarm ringing like no tomorrow. I swear that whoever made up alarms were pure evil and liked to see people suffer. I get dressed and head downstairs for breakfast. This is going to be a long day, so I'm going to need all the energy I can possibly get.

I pull my car up to the parking lot at the high school. I see that I'm not the only one here and I also see that I am not the only one with a beat up chevy. My car is a deep blue, and it was a present from my dad. Where ever he is, I guess that they have good cars or something? Anyway, I made my way to the main office, and find an old lady there. "Hi, I'm Percy. I'm new and I was wondering if this was where I am supposed to get my schedule?

" Yes you must be Percy Jackson. I have your stuff right here honey." The secretary hands me my schedule, and damn! That thing is confusing! I spend all of first hour asking the secretary questions about my schedule.

It was time for second hour, and I made my way over to...(checking schedule right now) chemistry. Great! Something I suck at! (sarcasm) I get to the classroom, and see the teacher walking towards the room. I stop for her, and she stops for me in front of the door I give her the note the secretary told me to give all my teachers. She reads the note and nods. " Well then, you must be Percy. Give me a moment and I'll let you come and introduce yourself," I can only muster up a meek smile and nod. _Introduce myself_ _in front of a class_? No way.

It's been around fifteen minutes, and the teacher finally says, " You can come in" I walk into the classroom, and see around twenty kids staring at me. I hear a couple of girls gasp under their breath and all I have to say is this, dedicating all of my summer to working out and swimming might have paid off. At least it is going to pretty easy to get a girlfriend. The teacher tells me to introduce myself, and I start with, " Um, my name's Percy Jackson, I like to swim, my dad's a marine biologist, my mom owns the candy shop downtown. My step dad is a principal, and I like the color blue?" Real smooth, I know. The teacher tells me to go sit by some blond girl in the corner, and I make my way over there. She looks up when she hears her name, which I guess is Annabeth? Any way, when she looks up, I see that she is _stunning_. She has the prettiest eyes, a gray color, full if intelligence. Her blond hair is in a side braid, and she has pretty defined facial features. Those cheek bones man! I notice that she is looking at me weirdly, and I get uncomfortable and decide to break the silence. "Hi?" I say, "H-hi" Annabeth says. I wonder why she's so nervous?

Annabeth's P.O.V

Just because I have superb luck, I had third, fourth, fifth, sixth, eighth, _and_ homeroom with Percy. I don't know about first hour though. Great. Just Great. During seventh period, the one I have Percy free, I go and take my seat. I can't figure out why I can't get Percy out of my mind! I have barely said more than one word to this kid! Aghhh! I _need_ to get him off my mind. 'No more Percy' I think. 'Just Luke. Yes. Luke is good.' Luke Castellan was on the football team, and we had been dating since Freshman year when he had asked me to the Christmas Dance. He asked for my number, and I gave it to him. He called me around two weeks after, we went on a date, and he kissed me! Later, Luke asked if I wanted to be his girlfriend, and I said yes. I'm really happy with my relationship, so who is Percy Jackson to make me think otherwize? Right?

 **A/N: My goal for the next chapter is around two days. Maybe one and a half depending on if I have time, because I can't keep up with _everything._** **I am really busy right now, but I love to write, so I'll cram it in somewhere!**

 **~Gigi**


	3. Chapter three

Annabeth's P.O.V

"Well hello beautiful," someone whispers in my ear, I recognize that voice in my ear right away. I turn to see a pair of handsome blue eyes staring into mine. Luke. I press my lips to his, and he responds immediately. I hear a wolf whistle, and turn to see none other than Leo Valdez. "Get a room!" Leo says as I blush deeply.

"Maybe we will!" Luke shoots back in a playful way.

"Well, as long it's okay with Annie over here," Leo says back.

"Don't call me Annie!" I say finding my voice at last. Leo walks away laughing and shaking his head.

"Hey, um, I was wondering if you could go to the pool with me this weekend?" Luke asks me. My big chance to forget about you-know-who (Not Voldemort! This is not a Harry Potter Fic!)

"I would love to!" I tell Luke excitedly, "Pick me up at twelve and we can have lunch together then go to the pool?" I ask.

"Hey! Castellan! Are you coming to football practice or not?" Jason yells from across the field. Jason is my best friend Piper McLean's boyfriend. He is the captain of the football team, and is actually not a big jerk like I had expected. He is a gentleman, and has blond hair, blue eyes, and a dashing smile.

Luke nods at me and kisses the top of my head,

"See you tomorrow" he says to me. I couldn't wait for Saturday!

Percy's P.O.V

The rest of my classes were not that bad. I had almost all of them with that one girl, Annabeth I think, that kept looking at me like she was scared of me. I also had some classes with this dude with curly brown hair, and some really big feet! He was funny and helped me around school, so I guess we were friends. I found out that he was dating this nature friendly girl with green hair. Her name was Juniper, and I guess that her and Grover were in some 'save the enviorment group'. I also had some classes with this girl with bright curly red hair whose name was Rachel Elizabeth Dare. (She told me to just call her Rachel) I sat with her and Grover during lunch, so I guess that was good.

Saturday Percy P.O.V

I wake up to the sound of waffles, and a pan sizzling with bacon. I jump out of bed and put a t-shirt on and some sweatpants over my boxers.

"Good Morning Percy dear," my mom says as I sit down at the table in the kitchen, "Mornin' Mom," I say as my stomach growls, "Is the food ready yet?" I ask.

"Yes it is," My mom puts down a plate of her famous blue pancakes and some (regular colored) bacon. I stuff my face right away as my mom laughs. I drown my pancakes with syrup and start on those too.

"After you eat, I have to go to the shop and work for a little bit. Can you clean up? There's more food in the pan if you want some,"

"Yeah, that's fine" I try to say with my mouth full. My mom understands what I'm trying to say, grabs her keys, says bye, and leaves.

It's been a couple hours since my mom left, and I'm extremely bored. Maybe I'll go to the pool today.

Annabeth P.O.V

I wake up to a quiet house. My dad is probably gone again. Oh well. 'At least I am going to the pool with Luke today,' I think with a happy sigh. I look at the clock and see that it is already eleven! Luke's supposed to pick me up at twelve! I throw on some clothes, eat cereal, brush my teeth, and leave my hair down. I pick out a black and white striped one piece, and stuff it in my bag along with a towel, a hair brush, some sunglasses, and sunscreen. I unplug my phone from the charger, and see that I have fifteen minutes until twelve. I get my phone out and add Piper, Silena, and Hazel to a group chat.

Annabeth: Hey guys!

Piper: What's up?

Hazel: Hey!

Silena: Thanks for waking me up!:(

Annabeth: Sorry! But guess what? I'm going to the pool with Luke today!

Silena: Oooh! What bathing suit are you wearing?

Annabeth: The black and white one piece

Piper: WHAT? No. What happened to that one blue bikini?

Hazel: Yeah! Annabeth you should so wear the blue one!

Annabeth: Why? What's wrong with the striped one?

Silena: Come on! Don't you want Luke to notice you?

Annabeth: We have been dating for a year now. HE ALREADY HAS 'Noticed me'!

Hazel: It's a different notice!

Piper: I'll pay you if you wear it and Luke doesn't stare at you.

Annabeth: I know he won't

Piper: Is that a bet?

Hazel: OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOh!

Silena: Come on Annabeth! Do it!

Annabeth: Fine. I bet you ten dollars that Luke won't stare.

Piper: Ten dollars from me if he doesn't stare.

Annabeth: GTG. Luke's here

Piper: Bye!

Hazel: Bye!

Silena: BYYYEEE!

Sigh "they can be too much sometimes" I say thinking out loud to myself. Luke isn't here, but I need to pack my other bathing suit.

I get in Luke's convertible, as he asks me, "Ready?" I nod my head. I guess that I'm ready.

We ate lunch at Chipotle, so that was pleasent.

When we get there, I go to the lady's changing room, and change into my bikini. How did I come to this?

When I go to the outdoor pool, Luke sees me, and waves me to the chair. I walk over to the lounge chair, and put my stuff down. "Ugh! It's hot out here! What's the tempruture? A billion degrees?" He whines.

"If it was a billion degrees Luke, we would all be dying." I say back playfully.

Luke looks at me while he chuckles, and I see his eyes go wide under his sunglasses. "Um Luke?" I say awkwardly.

"Huh? Sorry. I didn't know that you were a bikini girl," He says. Crap! How do I respond to this?!

"Um, well, I saw it in my drawer, and decided to try it out," I say blushing. He was definitely staring! 'Now I have to give Piper ten bucks, and listen to her 'I Told You So's' forever!' I think to myself. I turn my head and notice a familiar face with crazy raven hair. Ugh. Percy. Why is he always where I am? Luke breaks my train of thought by saying, "I'm going to get some water. You want anything?" I shake my head, "Okay." Luke says as he walks away. just as Luke leaves Percy starts to walk over.

My heart is pounding for a reason that even I don't know. I had noticed that he was muscular, but I hadn't gotten to appreciate that until I saw him in nothing but a pair of swine trunks. I realize that he isn't coming over to me, but that his chair is right next to mine. SHI- No. I'm not going to curse. Not even in my head. What I can't figure out I'd why I am disappointed that Percy wasn't coming to talk to me.

"Whacha talking about?" a deep voice says to me, I look over and see the source of that sound is Percy Jackson himself.

"That, is none of your business," I retort. "Sorry! Just wondering!" He says as he gives me the once over. "I didn't take you to be a bikini girl," Percy says with his eye brows up. "Why does everybody say that?" I groan,

"Because you _don't_ look like a bikini girl," Percy says back.

"Fine. I'm not. My friend made a bet with me that my boyfriend would stare if I wore one and I said that he wouldn't stare,"

"And _did_ he stare?"

"Yes." I say with a sigh. I see that he has a very adorable smirk on his face. "What?" I ask.

"No matter how much of a gentleman you think your boyfriend is, he's still a man." I look into his eyes and notice that they are the most intriguing color, a mix between blue and green, like a sea green almost if you will. "Who's this?" someone behind me says. Luke.

"Just a friend." Percy gets up and walks away, but gives me a final wink when Luke isn't looking. My heart flutters at the wink, but I don't know why. I turn to see a very jelous looking Luke.

"He's just a friend Luke," _even if I wish we were more._ Wait what?

A/N: Hello to all you peeps who have stuck with these strange ideas of mine! As a hardcore Percabeth shipper, I need to say that writing Annabeth with Luke is the hardest thing ever. I know that I need to go by the story line, but sometimes I wish that I could make Annabeth just randomly kiss Percy! But still, that would be stupid of me, so yeah!

Now I need to say thank you to all the people who have followed, reviewed, and what not.

Thank you to: DatDamBookNerd! Thank you! That review really made my day! Thank you for sticking with my story, and reviewing!!!!!!!

Thank you to : aparks2222 for following the crazy messed up crap in my head! No, but really, thanks.

Thank you to: TheCanMan. I like the name! Thank you for following the story!

I know people wanted longer chapters, so here ya go! This was one of the longest chapters I've ever written I think. I'm not sure though. Anyway, I'll be posting in around the same time I took to post chapter three if not longer.


End file.
